


Journalist

by xblood_kittenx



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Reader-Insert, first time fic, please save me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblood_kittenx/pseuds/xblood_kittenx
Summary: You get a job promotion in San Francisco where you are paired with Eddie Brock to work on an article together.





	1. Coffee

You wanted to take the job promotion in San Francisco. You just had to move in the middle of a cold spell, half your apartment is unpacked.  The other half, after you called the airport, that held your clothing and other personal items got separated and is on its way to Taxes.  So now you are stuck in San Francisco with the clothing on you back, freezing.  You’ve done some shopping to survive warmly tomorrow at your new job. 

You’re good at you job.  An investigative journalist that can get the best inside details.  That is why you were offered the promotion and with the extra pay raise, you couldn’t say no.  If you know how cold it was going to be, you might have said no.  You settle in for the night and get some much needed sleep.

~

You stand outside your new work place making a mental check of everything you had to start the day off on the right foot.  Warm jacket? Check. Coffee? Sips. Check. You start to walk while doing your mental check list, when you are bumped from behind.  Your coffee pills, bring fire to your hand.

“Mother fucker” you hiss, shaking your hand to get rid of the extra coffee and glaring at the gentleman who ran into you as he rushes away.  You throw the now empty cup into the trash and morn your coffee. You do a quick check and find you made it without coffee getting on yourself.  Your hand is still mad by the time you make it to the elevators and ride it up.

            You make it to Jack’s office to hear him talking to someone else.  Your heart skips a beat, wondering if you messed up by running late.  You knock on the door.  The voice die down and you hear one of them say come in.

            “Y/N, Just the person I was talking about, nice you see you again.” Jack smiled and waved you in. “Please come in.  I was just informing Eddie that you two will be working together on an article about white collar crime in this area.” Jack is dressed nicely in a suit and the other man is in jeans and a jacket. The man has a scruffy beard and deep blue eyes.  You recognize him as the man who bumped into you and spilled you coffee. Coffee murder, you think.

            You stand stocked, you thought that you’d be working on an article alone not with another person. “I thought when I started I’d be on my own, I’m good at what I do.” You stated, glancing at Eddie quickly, finding him staring at you as well. You give him a little glare before turning your eyes back to Jack.

            “I know you are, you wouldn’t be here if you were, but since you’re new I’d like Eddie to show you around and for you to keep him out of trouble. We don’t want a repeat of last time.”  Jack says, gives Eddie a knowing look. Great. You’re his babysitter.

            “Yea. I was right about the whole thing thought.” Eddie shot back. His voice gravely, sending shivers down your spine. Jack cuts him a look that says we are not going down this road, again.  “Alright, I’ll give the newbie a tour of the town.” He says, putting his hands up in defense.

            “Great, now that’s settled, Y/N you have your things you need. I want to see a draft in the next week.” Jack dismisses you and Eddie with no more than a look and both of you are herded out. 

You ground your teeth and put on a killer smile and turn around to face Eddie.  “So, I guess we are working together.”  You get a half smile in return from Eddie, like he’s laughing at you. You’re not sure if you want to smack the smile off his face or kiss that stupid grin, you scowl.

“I guess so.  We have a meeting scheduled meeting with the governor for an interview.” Eddie says and starts heading for the door, you had to fast walk to catch up to him. Cringing when the wind bit into your skin and cringing again when you realized Eddie was getting on his motor cycle.

“Get on newbie” he says tossing you his helmet. “If we wait on a cab we’ll be waiting forever and we’ll miss our timeslot. Using the bike will get us there faster. You’ll be safe, I promise” He gives you a little salute and a smile as you grumble, placing the helmet on your head.

You startle the bike behind Eddie and wrap your arms around his waist as he takes off.  The air rips what little warmth you have from your body causing you to shiver. Snuggling closer to Eddie to get warm, gripping tighter when he leaned into turns.  You squeeze your eyes shut as the landscape blurred past you.  After what seems like forever you arrive at the governor’s office.

“I can’t get up if you won’t let go.” Eddie says chuckling.

It takes you 5 minutes to get your teeth to stop chattering, even longer to unhook your fingers from Eddie’s jacket.  You hop off the bike and hand Eddie his helmet before running to the building chanting warmth along the way, following behind.  The governor awaits, time to bring out the spider in you.

~

Sitting in a café waiting for your name to be called for your coffee, you relive the moment you were asked to leave.  Eddie had been working at the governor like a sledge hammer to a cement wall.  Eddie chipped away at the man with force before you placed your hand on Eddie’s arm, silently asking for a turn. Eddie looked at you for a few before sitting back allowing you to spin.  It took an hour before you are both asked to leave. You leave with a smile on your face and Eddie leaves dazed. You got what you came for, the information that would make the article real and important.  It’s a small part but it’s a start.

“Is that why they call you the spider?” Eddie asks setting you coffee in front of you and breaking your blaze.  It seems you missed your name.

“Spider. Spinner. Weaver. Manipulator. Same name.” You said with a shrug, taking a sip from you coffee. “It’s easy to ensnare those who lie and don’t remember.  Easier still for those who like to hear what they want and then spill their secrets.”

“Huh. Hope I’m never on the receiving end of your wrath.” Eddie gives a little chuckle and eyes your chocolate cake in front of you. His eyes flash white blue before settling.

You drag the cake closer to you, daring him to try. “Mine. You should have gotten one if you wanted one.” Taking a fork full of cake, sighing in satiation when the flavors burst on your tongue. You hear Eddie grumble and as he goes to sip his coffee you say. “Definitely better than sex.” Which causes him to chock and sputter.  This day just got better you think.


	2. Club Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in Peace Stan Lee, you will missed. 
> 
> Note: I write with a female reader in mind. Sorry if this turns you off.

It’s has been a whirlwind of a week. You and Eddie have been running from one meeting to the next, from scheduled meeting with senators, CEOs, and lawyers, the works. In that week you’ve grown fond of Eddie, who has been leaving you coffee at your desk when you snapped and snarled at him one morning.  
You had stayed up to writing your part of the draft to send to him when he had felt the receiving end of your crabbiness the next day. He’d been waiting at your desk when you arrived looking ready to murder someone in cold blood if they asked you a question before you had your first cup of coffee. Unfortunately Eddie didn’t read between those lines and started on the days schedules, grinding your always raw nerves. You snapped. You had slammed your hands down on the desk and stood up, faced Eddie and told him to leave before he lost his favorite appendage.  
You didn’t bother to wait and left for the office kitchen to find coffee. Five minutes passed before the caffeine from the coffee started pumping in your blood. You returned to your desk to find a chocolate bar and a note that said sorry. You smiled and turned to find Eddie ready to apologize. After that day coffee sits at your desk waiting.  
Today instead of your usual coffee waiting for you there is a muffin. You don’t sit at your desk just yet but instead check the schedule that Eddie was so nice to post. You both planned the day to meet with a young attorney about money laundering linked to his name. You groan and sit at your desk, pressing the heels of your palms into your eyes. You try not to think about the arrogant attorney you are about to meet.  
“You’re here early.” Eddie’s warm gravely says from behind you. He smells like detergent and that sets a warm, tingling feeling in your belly.  
You leaded back in your chair as far as it would allow you to look at him. “Yea, I got in early and thought it would be great to get a head start on being annoyed.” You say eyeing the coffees in his hands. He hands it over and watches you take a drink. You sigh happily.  
“Ready to get today over with?” Eddie asks after few minutes.  
You groaned. “Let’s go before I decided to change plans and cancel.”  
Eddie and you shuffled out the door into the cold. You stopped asking why Eddie never wore a helmet after he stated that he was more durable then his cute passenger. Wearing leather gloves kept your fingers from freezing when riding. You still didn’t like having to ride, still hate when Eddie takes turns fast. But as always you both arrive in one piece to the attorney’s office.  
“I’ll make you a bet Eddie.” You say walking towards the office.  
“I’m listening.”  
“I bet you dinner that I can get him to spill before the end of this meeting.” You stated, turning towards Eddie, only to end up staring at his chest. God he smells nice. You think.  
“And if you don’t? Not saying you wouldn’t be able too, but humor me.” He says leaning in.  
You step back, trying desperately to bring your scrambled brain back to earth. “I’ll buy dinner.” You said breathlessly.  
Eddie smiles holding the door for you. “Let’s get to work.”  
~  
Having to deal with attorneys is one thing, having to deal with an attorney who had an ego was another. Scott, the young attorney, has been shamelessly flirting with you since you walked in. You cringe inwardly as you flirt with him. Your mind set to work, touching his hand to gain his attention, and laughing at his horrible jokes. You’ve made him slip on something and Eddie hammering him with questions about it.  
You knew Scott was holding something back. You tired fruitlessly to creak him but he avoided or sidestepped your questions and snares. You were growing annoyed and tired. The lack of a second cup of coffee was setting in as you tapped out and allowed Eddie to have his ways.  
You let your mind wander a little bit thinking of more questions when you hear Scott say something about a nightclub.  
“A nightclub?” you asked coming back down to earth.  
“Care to join me on a night out to a club, since time has ran out and it seems we aren’t finished we can move the rest of this interview to later tonight.” Scott asked smiling at you, setting you on edge, you noticed that Eddie has tensed.  
“Sure, only if my bodyguard partner can tag along.” You stated, catching Eddie’s eyes and nodding.  
“Of course, more the merrier.” Scott stands and guides both you and Eddie out his office. “See you tonight”  
~  
You sit defeated in the café hold your third cup of coffee since the meeting. You groan as you place your head on the table, slightly banging it. Chanting stupid to yourself. Why did you say yes? You think.  
“If you keep banging you head, you’re going to end up with a bump.” Eddie says trying to not laugh at your misfortune.  
You glare at him. “I wasn’t able to get much out of him, it annoys me. It’s been a while since I’ve had to work this hard. And I said yes to going with him to the club.” You state, leaning back in the booth.  
“Going to the nightclub might make it easier, he’ll be more relaxed and drinking.” Eddie say rubbing his chin.  
“Yea, yea. Drinking makes the lips lose and the brain stupid.” You say knowing the ropes.  
“Should I pick you up?” Eddie asks without a thought. Your heart did a little flip in your chest. You did say that you’d go if Eddie was able to tag along. You wanted to say yes but thought about the dress you’d wear to the club and decided against it.  
“Um… no. Motorcycles and dresses don’t mix well. I don’t want my assets being flashed all over town.” You said, earning a laugh from Eddie.  
“I think your assets will be fine, but I won’t push.” He says sipping his coffee watching you stand, gathering your items.  
“See you tonight then, I got to grab some last minute things.” You say, giving a tiny wave and he give you a two finger salute before you walking out.  
~  
You have plucked, pointed, and shaved before arriving at Club Nebula. God bless the airline for finally getting your lost bags to you. You don’t have to go hunting for another dress but use the one you had before. A few years old but still looks good.  
You’re dressed in a black rainbow glitter Lurex stripe bodycon dress with a cowl neck and platform shoes. Body glitter is lightly dusted on your chest and neck. You keep your hair and make-up simple. There is a wire down the bust of your dress to catch and record the conversation between you, Eddie, and Scott.  
Thinking of Eddie you look around and spot him cutting through the crowed like a predator with his eyes on the prize, you. A little shiver goes through you as Eddie closes in.  
“Hey.” You say with a smile, feeling warmth flow to your cheeks as his eyes going gray while looking you over.  
“Looking good, ready to lock down this attorney?” He asks give you his arm to loop through.  
“Ready to finish this day and get it over with.” You say, sliding your arm though his. “I like burgers for dinner.”  
You tell the bouncer at the door your name and you are the guest of Scoff. You are then lead inside where the music vibrates your chest and light shift from blues to reds and every color in between. You’ve noticed Eddie is tenser, his jaw is set like he’s grinding his teeth. Only when you reached the private rooms where Scoff was did Eddie seems to relax a little. You could still feel the music through the floor but it no longer vibrated your chest. Scott waves you both over to the couches and chairs in the room.  
Scott is slightly tipsy when you start your questions. When asked for an alcohol dink you declined and asked for a virgin Sex on the Beach, Eddie declining to both. The night dragged on as you set to work. Scott slipped multiple times as your questions cut deep and had no loop holes to crawl through. After a while Eddie excused himself, leaving you with Scott. You feel wary without Eddie as your support and cut the questions to be casual.  
Without Eddie, Scott becomes bolder and runs his hand up your thigh, you flinch away. The more you move away the more he tries to force himself on you. When the door to the privet room open to pray its Eddie. Your vision swims as you jerk your head towards the door, your prayers go unheard as a random man enters and looks over you to Scott. There is an exchange of words between Scott and mystery man. Hands grab you and jerk you to a stand. The room sways and your head clouds over in confusion.  
You don’t remember much as you are dragged from the room clawing at the random man’s hand and arm, trying to escape. You remember bits and pieces of escaping his grasp and stumbling away shouting for Eddie. Arms encircle your waste has you hissing and spitting to get away.  
“Easy, love, easy. It’s just me.” Eddie says against your ear, causing a shiver to run through you.  
You sag in his arm, relief surging through you as you cling to him like a lifeline. Darkness claiming you as you struggled to tell Eddie what happened. All you remember hearing is Eddie cursing and then nothing.


	3. Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the club incident left you confused and having to deal with even more confusing recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry late Christmas everyone. Hope everyone had a great holiday and have an even better new years.

You groan as you hear your alarm on the phone go off. Reaching out from under warm covers you groped for your phone, groaning again when you couldn’t location it on the nightstand. Just as you are about to get up the alarm stops and you sigh, settling back into the warm covers. Sleeps starts to claim you again as your second alarm goes off. Hating yourself for setting multiple alarm, you get up to find evil phone.   
Throwing back the covers you find yourself still in the dress from last night. As you stretch, you notice the room around you. The curtains are black out and not like yours that still allow light to filter through. Uncertainty settles in your stomach as you try to remember what happened last night. Your heart pounds when nothing comes up.  
Stumbling to the door and squinting when the light from the living room window blinds you. The smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee greets you, as well as Eddie’s tattooed shoulder and back. The man has a body on him. You flush like a high school girl watching the track team take off their shirts.  
Your eyes must be playing with you because you see something dark crest the rippling muscles as he slide his shirt on. You rubbed your eyes and it was gone. You needed coffee, a shower, and you needed answers. Not in those exact order but close enough.  
“If I knew you’d be up this early I would have made you coffee.” Eddie says drawing your eyes up to see that he has turned towards you.  
“Do I want to know what happened last night?” You asked staying in the door way of the bedroom, leaning a shoulder against the frame.  
“Do you want to know before or after you get coffee?” Eddie answering your question with another.  
You think about it. “I raise a shower and a coffee, before being told bad news.” You said earning a laugh from Eddie.  
“Sure, I’ll get another pot of coffee going and let me get you some clothing”. He said coming to the bedroom.  
You move out of the as Eddie brush passes you. You stand in the doorway like an uninvited guest as Eddie sets to work finding you warm clothing to wear after the shower. Your eyes wonder around the apartment and noted there isn’t much to see. A single couch, a decent TV, a little messy with clothing lingering here and there.   
“Here.” Eddie said, breaking your wondering thoughts as he hands you fleece pants, a shirt, and a towel. “Bathroom is over there.” he points to another door in the room.  
“Thanks.” You say heading to the bathroom and shut the door, bracing against it.  
Take your shower, get your coffee, and your answers. You thought to yourself.  
Turning on the water, you bruised yourself in stripping out of your dress and underclothing. Brimming with excitement when you noticed the wire you still wore, knowing you had something that’ll tell you of last night. Sighing when you were able to take off your bra, and step under the warm sprayer. You lather a rag with soap and scrub your body free of the glitter. You try to keep your hair from getting wet as you rinse the soap from your body. Once finished you dry off and dress. The pants were warm and long so you have to roll the pant legs to keep from tripping on them. Doming on your bra and your borrowed shirt. You smell coffee as you exit the bathroom in a cloud of steam.  
“God, you have to tell me what you buy because that smell amazing.” You say walking out of the bedroom.  
You find a mug of coffee sitting at what looks to be a dining table converted into an office desk. You also find Eddie tense with his back to you and his head bowed, mumbling to himself.  
“Eddie… Are you okay?” you ask, which causes Eddie to whirl facing you.  
You’re no longer staring at Eddie’s blue eyes but the eyes of a predator in Eddie’s skin. You suck in a harsh breath as Eddie crowds you against the wall. Eddie buries his face into your neck and began running his hand under your shirt. A shiver runs down your spine as the scruff of Eddie’s facial hair brushes against your neck. You feel Eddie inhale deeply.  
“Eddie…” your voice shakes. You grip the hand that has wondered up your shirt and place your other hand against his chest and pushed. It’s not much but it seems to shake Eddie back to earth.  
“Shit.” He curses. “I… gee, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… I think it would be best if you left.” He says stumbling over his words.  
You agree. The coffee going cold, forgotten on the table. You leave with your borrowed clothing and items from last night. You find that you don’t live that far from Eddie, a few blocks and you’re home.  
~  
You’re trying hard to get the reaction from Eddie out of your head. You’ve since changed out of your borrowed clothing and into casual wear while settling into work listening to the recording. Your cat, George, curling next to your laptop, watching. Turns out from the recording another person came into the room you and Scott were in. You were to be sold to into human trafficking. From what you could hear from the quick exchange you were pretty and fiery, you’d fetch a fair price. With this information you’d be able to expose Scott as the slim he is.  
You thought the recording was over until you hear Eddie barley over what you thought was the static. You realized it was the fabric of your clothing and air causing the scratching static effect.   
“Vee can you get the door?” you can hear Eddie ask but heard no response back.  
Creaking could be hear from the floor boards and a groan from you. Eddie shushes you, telling you it’ll be okay. Springs from a bed protested your weight.  
“Leave them alone Vee.” Again Eddie talks to know one you couldn’t hear. “I know you’re worried.” You hear shuffling and creaking fading away before coming back.  
“Eddie…” you hear yourself. Voice unsure, scared.  
“I’m here, love.” Eddie’s voice is low.  
“Don’t leave…”  
“I won’t. I’ll be right here.” The springs groan like Eddie has settled at the edge.  
No other sound is heard but your breathing as it becomes evens. After a while a low rumble fills the void.  
“WE WILL PROECTE YOU.” The voice says.  
~  
You stand in line at the grocery store pondering, questions forming in your head. Who was Eddie talking to? Who or what was the voice at the end of the recording? Besides Eddie’s reaction this morning, recording has you more wound up tighter than a snake ready to stick.   
You’re just about to check out when you hear gasps and shouts. You look up in time to see a man and one other coming in the store with guns, yelling for everyone to get down. You hate this, all you wanted to do was get some food and daily essentials to survive for you and your cat. Annoys sparks through you, you squish it down. Sighing you start to crouch but is stopped by one of the men starts open firing.  
Everyone started screaming, scrambling to get up and away from the men. You just tried to keep from being trampled to death. You move backwards away from the men and the crowd. Stumbling, you hide behind the aisle closest to you.  
You tried to stay out of sight and prayed they leave soon so you could go home. The poor cashier was trembling in fear and looked close to wetting themselves. The gun men shouting at the poor girl to hurry up with the cash before they shot her for being slow.   
You couldn’t stay hidden as the gun men held the poor cashier at gun point. You might live to regret your decision as you make your way towards the two men, but not before grabbing a bottle of wine on the way. You have your arms cocked like you are going to hit a home run and one of men’s head was the ball. You were quick. Your arms flying out and struck one of the men, earning a curse as the man dropped and one man scrambling to grab you. The blow didn’t break the bottle but it sure took down on of the men.  
The cashier look the opportunity to duck behind their counter and crawl too safely. You took to running away from the other gunman. You didn’t get far before tipping, bruising your knee, knowing full well that you were going to die right then and there. You rolled to your back to stare at the man.  
“Any last words bitch before I shot you?” the gunman’s voice cut through you.   
This was it. This was how you were going to die. Getting gunned down in a damn grocery store and there was nothing you could do to stop it. You hear the gun cock.  
Closing your eyes, you pictured Eddie’s face. His warm deep blue eyes, that’d flicker white. His full lips that where probably softer than they looked. Might as well picture something nice before dying, right?  
You hear the gun go off with a bang. Your heart did a little jerk in your chest at the sound, trying to escape. You felt no pain rip through you, only the cold floor beneath you.   
It felt like forever when you finally creaked your eyes opened slowly. You noticed the hulking form shielding you from the gun man. The creature’s obsidian form rippled, a low rumble coming from it. You’ve heard on the news about the terrifying monster lurking around.   
“YOU HURT WHAT IS OURS.” The creature growled out, moving towards the man.  
The San Francisco Demon. “Venom…” You whispered breathlessly.  
Venom jerked to a stop, his body rippling like a shiver ran through it. You let out a startled gasp as it turned towards you. Skin obsidian black, the whites of its eyes was unnerving. Teeth sharp and on display for all to see. All predator and you the pray.   
Venom forgot the man and moved towards you. You tried to crawl away. You winced as one knee protested. Again you didn’t make it far when you felt something wrap around your waist. A squeak escapes you when you are jerked back. You pray to whatever god will listen to you when you feel something slimy wrap around your neck and feel a rumble against your back.  
“DO NOT FEAR.” It said. “WE ONLY WANTED TO TASTE”  
A whimper spills from your lips when you hear multiple shots ring out. Venom curls its body around you, acting like a shield. Venom’s warm, slick body rippled and a growl forms deep in its chest. Your heart pounds fast when you feel yourself being lifted up and cradled. Venom moves fast pass the gunman and the police that have gathered around the building.  
The icy wind wipes your hair into your eyes, temporarily blinding you. Your teeth chatter and you mourn the loss of dinner left behind. Your stomach drops when you finally see how high and fast you are moving. Squeezing your eyes closed and cling to solid muscle that held you made you feel safer. The wail of the sirens faded and the cold starts to cling to your skin.  
Finally you feel ground under your feet. Your legs didn’t want to work and shook with fright. The creature brushed your hair back from your face, careful not to hurt you with its claws.  
“DON’T FEAR.” Venom says. “WILL NEVER HURT YOU.”  
Their voice is gruff, warm, and familiar, like you heard it before. You couldn’t place the voice. You realized that you are close to home and Venom turned you face to his.  
“GO HOME. SLEEP. WE SHALL MEET AGAIN.” Venom said disappearing into the night, leaving you standing outside in the cold.  
You stood outside in a daze before rushing into your apartment, sleep evading you the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See look we got to see Venom. Sorry for an grammar or spelling errors. Comments are welcome! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where I am going with this. I loved the movie and I love the stories everyone's doing. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors. This is my first fic and I am not that great at writing. Comments and suggestions are welcome! <3


End file.
